Sacrifice to the Goddess
by Trollmela
Summary: She comes closer, until she is close enough to make physical contact. And although she doesn't touch him yet, he can feel her heat even from where he is standing. For an instant, Kali reminds Sam so much of him that he can't see the room any more.


**Sacrifice to the Goddess**

_Disclaimer: _None of the characters are mine. I do not profit from this story.  
><em>Pairing: <em>Sam/Kali  
><em>Rating: <em>PG-13  
><strong><em>Warnings: <em>Dub-con (blackmail)**  
><em>Spoilers: <em>7x12 Time After Time  
><em>Beta: <em>webbswoman  
><em>Word count: <em>670 words

_Summary: _She comes closer, until she is close enough to make physical contact. And although she doesn't touch him yet, he can feel her heat even from where he is standing. For an instant, Kali reminds Sam so much of _him_ that he can't see the room any more.

* * *

><p>He doesn't notice her at first and, later, Sam will chastise himself for that. He can barely see her in the dark, merely the glitter of bangles around her wrists and forearms, and of the rings around her fingers.<p>

"You killed Chronos last week," she says and only then does Sam actually have the mind to react. He scrambles for the flashlight.

Before he can switch it on, Kali flicks the switch on the wall and, despite the fact that the house has no power, the room lights up.

Sam rises warily from his make-shift bed on the floor. "Yes," he finally replies to her question.

"The Greek pantheon is angry", she continues. "I've convinced them not to go after you."

"Why would you do that?"

"We have other concerns. Bigger concerns. You and your brother are useful."

"Thanks, I guess. Any particular reason why you're here?"

The heels of her shoes click loudly on the floor as she approaches until she is close enough to make physical contact. And although she doesn't touch him yet, he can feel her heat even from where he is standing. For an instance, Kali reminds Sam so much of _him_ that he can't see the room any more.

But whatever dimension he sees is still dominated by her presence and when she reaches out, he abruptly falls back into the presence and 'reality'. Or perhaps a dream. Kali is still standing in front of him, her palm burning through the ice on his arm.

"You're not dreaming," she answers his unvoiced musings.

"What are you doing here?" He finally demands. He doesn't throw off her hand, even when her fingers curl around his biceps.

"The leviathans must be stopped."

Sam laughed harshly. "You think we haven't tried? They don't die!"

"Then we have to find a way to kill them. Other gods will help us. But only if you don't kill them."

"I won't kill them if they don't murder _people_."

"Sacrifices are a god's right!"

"Take animals then; corn; I don't care what. As far as I know, very few peoples gave humans as religious sacrifices to the gods in the past."

"True. But you must know that sacrifices give us power. The greater the sacrifice, the greater the power. And to defeat the Leviathans, we will need a lot of power. Surely you realize that the cost of sacrificing a few is a low price to save the world."

"We don't deal in human lives," Sam replies firmly. Her touch is starting to burn and he attempts to step back, but Kali doesn't release him.

"Not even your own? Because that would be a lie." Her hand creeps up to his shoulder, his thin t-shirt ineffective in protecting Sam from her heat, and finally she curls her fingers around the back of his neck. Her left joins unnoticed by Sam until both her hands are clasped behind his neck, imitating a gesture of lovers. Sam doesn't move.

"There are other human sacrifices," she continues. "They give us great power and the human doesn't have to die."

"Sex," Sam realizes. Kali doesn't bother confirming it. "You should ask Dean then."

"I'm not asking your brother. I'm asking you."

"Why?" He asked again.

"Because you feel so much. Anger, pain, fear." She leans in until her lips are less than an inch away from his. "I can taste it on you. You are Lucifer's vessel. You will serve me well."

Sam hesitates. He hasn't had sex since he got his soul back. He doesn't want to sleep with her either because he's tired of being used like that, nor is he sure he even _can_, least of all with another … one like her.

But he has to ask. "Can you really find a way to kill the leviathans?"

"I already have," she murmurs.

"How long? How long do I have to 'serve' you?"

"Until the last leviathan has been removed from earth."

Kali kisses him then, not waiting for his answer. Not even Ruby took possession of him this easily.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading. Reviews are always welcome.<em>


End file.
